Purple Revolution
The Purple Revolution, also called the Northern Revolution, was an armed rebellion in western Norik lasting from 1950 to 1951. The revolution was mostly spearheaded by Northerner peoples of the northwest who desired more autonomy, or even independence; however, the leaders of the revolution were split between liberal democrats and Haastian anarchists who favored the creation of a decentralized society. The revolution is called "purple" because the protesters in the early phase of the revolution showed their solidarity with the movement by dressing in purple and carrying purple flowers, as purple was historically the national color of the Iroba Confederacy, as opposed to Norik's red. The revolution is usually considered to have been part of the wave of liberal and nationalist revolutions that swept the world in response to the Qotian Revolution of 1949. It began with protests in favor of sovereignty in Fus and Adala, which were brutally crushed by the government, prompting protesters from all over the Northern provinces of Norik to take to the streets with signs and carrying purple flowers. Although the first protests were peaceful and asked only for increased Northerner autonomy within Norik, soon groups of anarchists, who had built underground networks throughout Norik, joined in the protests, and the revolution soon turned violent. Within six weeks, an anarchist government seized control of Porosa and established the Free Commune of Porosa. The Noriki election of 1950 brought Alexis Marazov, a liberal who supported increased Northern autonomy, to power; he was inaugurated in 1951, passing the Act of Autonomy, providing Iroba, Czca, Godorabn, Mikrit Vassar, Paszan, Massaliasut, Nolu and Czasa with some limited autonomy. At the same time, Marazov sent the military to crush the anarchist government of Iroba, killing several thousand anarchists and establishing direct military control of the city. The Purple Revolution ultimately had little affect on the nation, as Marazov acquired so many enemies in both the conservative right and the communo-anarchist left that he was defeated in 1954 by the conservative Dmitri Seytrus, who revoked the Act of Autonomy and established even more control in the central government. Nevertheless, the Purple Revolution is often seen fondly by those supporting Northern autonomy or less government control, and continues to be a hotly contested and discussed event in the modern Noriki political scene. Origins While the Purple Revolution technically began in Fus and Adala, tensions leading up to the event mostly took place in the Northerner provinces of Norik: Iroba, Massaliasut, Mikrit Vassar, Czca, Godorabn, Nolu and Czasa. These provinces were massively underrepresented in the Noriki government, and had far lower standards of living than the rest of the nation. Northerners faced discrimination across the country, and the Northerner provinces felt that they deserved more autonomy. Politics also played a role in the revolution; while Norik as a whole was quite politically conservative, the Northerners were not only far less religious and conservative in their social values, but they were typically very economically liberal, with socialism and anarchism dominating in many cities such as Porosa and Maliatalanik. The other catalyst of the revolution was the words and subsequent murder of Qotian revolutionary Juan García, whose drama shook the world and struck a nerve among many northerners. Graffiti of García and his words, translated into Noriki or even Irqut, began appearing on buildings throughout the Northerner provinces. His famous speech was published as a book and translated into Noriki, Irqut, Vassa and Malia. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.